Days of Summer (a KnB and PoT crossover)
by adgenelia
Summary: A collaboration fic w/ WrittenWhim (author of Dissonance) It would be fun they said. It would be an great experience they said. Well it was currently up for debate on whether or not it was true. Generally tennis and basketball don't mix very well. But the players? I suppose it all depends on how you look at it. Sadistic teammates, hijinks, pranks, and awkwardly hilarious situation,
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a collaboration fic between WrittenWhim and I. What happens when KnB meets PoT? Summer fun of course! Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: WrittenWhim and I do not own PoT and KnB.**_

**Day 0: Prologue to Disaster!**

"It is to my great regret to inform you," Tezuka began one beautiful summer day during the Seigaku tennis practice, "that we will be attending an athletic camp together with Hyoutei and Rikkaidai. The camp begins next week, so no letting your guard down."

Fuji tilted his head in question, being the genius that he is, he had caught something in the captain's wording. "Saa, athletic camp you say, so it isn't a tennis camp?"

The rest of the regulars (minus Inui of course), immediately commenced their 'no tennis freak-out mode'. Tezuka could only give the smiling genius a stony stare for riling up the team. Fuji only chuckled in that serene, yet, highly terrifying way of his.

Tezuka just shook his head, "There will be tennis," he said, effectively calming the regulars, "but we will be sharing the location with another school's basketball team."

The dunk smasher perked up, "Basketball? Which school are they from?"

Taking this time to be of use (and actually have a line) Inui consulted his trusty notebook, "Ninety-eight percent chance that he does no know because it was Atobe who set it up and goaded him into agreeing," he stated matter-of-factly.

Looking somewhat peeved at the wording, nonetheless Tezuka nodded. "I do not know which school it is so be on guard, we leave next Monday at seven am sharp."

Eiji and Ryoma exchanged simultaneous looks of shock, "I can't believe buchou said more than we did."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Days of Summer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hyoutei was currently being…Hyoutei in that they were enjoying their endless support while practicing. And then Atobe made his announcement. And then the regulars showed their quirks.

Jirou was jumping up and down while clutching the wristbands that Marui had given him (*coughHeactuallyrippedofflikeacrazedfanboycough*).

Oshitari smirked in that somewhat creepy but-no-one-ever-questions it way.

Mukuhi flipped around competitively.

Ootori smiled and thought it was a wonderful idea.

Shishido scoffed and claimed he could do better with just Choutarou.

Kabaji just stood there.

And Atobe just snapped his fingers and enjoyed ruling over his team.

Oh, and Hiyoshi was nearly forgotten and simply went on practicing for his gekokujo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Days of Summer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Per usual, Rikkaidai was buzzing with activity. Not necessarily good activity (Niou we're looking at you), but activity nonetheless.

Kirihara was just recovering from one of his senpai's pranks when Yukimura had decided it was a good idea to break the news about a new training camp.

"Isn't it a wonderful idea Sanada?" Yukimura had asked the stoic but oddly hot blooded vice-captain.

Sanada had just grunted and yelled at the freshmen to work harder.

Niou and Marui on the other hand were grinning gleefully. Most likely pertaining to all the things they could get away with without the teachers watching them. Though, they would be hard pressed to say that Yukimura didn't scare them.

Yagyuu was preparing for the worst that could come of his double's partner.

Jackal was making a mental checklist of all the necessities he would need to bring. Headache medicine was at the top of that list.

Yanagi was making sure he had a nice new notebook to write all the fascinating (embarrassing) things about his teammates.

Well at least they would be able to play tennis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Days of Summer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"'Your future is filled with chaotic challenges, your past will be crucial in this period of time'?" the middle school girl repeated to herself. Glancing over to where Akashi had called together the team plus Momoi, she sighed, "Geez, as if my life wasn't hectic already with these guys…"

Noticing her looking over at them, Momoi waved the girl over, "Kaed-chan! Come here for a sec!"

Jogging over, Kaed looked at the group curiously, "Yeah? What is it?"

A person hugged her arm, "We're going on a training camp together!" the blonde exclaimed cheerily, apparently not taking note of the girl's efforts to detach him from her arm.

"We are, wait-what?!" Kaed nearly choked, "When did we agree to this?!"

"Today," Akashi stated bluntly, "we leave next Monday at six am, don't be late."

Aomine laughed at Kaed's flabbergasted expression, "Ha, and apparently we're sharing the camp with some other schools too. But just ones that are big on tennis apparently."

At the word 'tennis' Kaed's ears perked going unnoticed by the others.

"And we're all staying together for two weeks!" Momoi exclaimed happily, "It'll be such a great bonding experience~!"

With that Kaed stopped short. Then it all clicked and she glared at Midorima. Never again was she taking his advice and listening to Oha-Asa. This just spelled disaster quite clearly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Days of Summer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**A/N: What do y'all think? Don't forget to review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all,

Days of Summer has been updated. You can find it from my profile. From now on , all updates will be like this.

Thank you.


End file.
